warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thornclaw/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Thornpaw |warrior=Thornclaw |senior warrior=Thornclaw |mother=Frostfur |father=Lionheart |sisters=Brightheart, Cinderpelt |brother=Brackenfur |mate=Blossomfall |daughters=Eaglewing, Plumstone |sons=Stemleaf, Shellfur |mentor=Mousefur |apps=Sootfur, Shrewpaw, Poppyfrost, Briarlight |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Ravenpaw's Path, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Thornclaw is a golden-brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Thornclaw is a ThunderClan warrior in forest and the lake territories who has served under Bluestar's, Firestar's, and Bramblestar's leaderships. He was born to Frostfur and Lionheart alongside Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, and Brightheart, and was apprenticed to Mousefur as Thornpaw. After becoming a warrior, Thornclaw mentored Sootfur, Shrewpaw, Poppyfrost, and Briarlight. As a senior warrior, Thornclaw was recruited by the Place of No Stars; however, he fought for the Clans during the Great Battle and was forgiven by his Clanmates. He became mates with Blossomfall, his fellow Dark Forest trainee, becoming the father of Eaglewing, Plumstone, Shellfur, and Stemleaf. History ''The Prophecies Begin :He is born to Frostfur and Lionheart, though his father is soon killed in a battle. He and his littermates are abducted by Clawface of ShadowClan, but rescued by ShadowClan elders and a ThunderClan patrol. He later goes into apprenticeship, his mentor being Mousefur. During this time, he grows frustrated that Cloudtail gets to become a warrior before him, despite him being older. However, he disagrees with Swiftpaw's plan to try and find out what was taking ThunderClan's prey, and is devastated when Brightpaw is maimed and Swiftpaw killed. He and Cloudtail try to console his sister as often as possible. When Firestar becomes leader, Thornpaw is the very first cat he makes a warrior. Thornclaw later participates in the battle against BloodClan. The New Prophecy :Thornclaw's apprentice, Shrewpaw, is killed on the Thunderpath trying to catch a pheasant for his starving Clan during the destruction of the forest. Thornclaw makes the Great Journey with the rest of his Clan, leaving his mother, Frostfur, behind with many other elders. He voices his displeasure with ShadowClan trying to move borders, and takes part in a battle as one of Onewhisker's loyalists during Mudclaw's rebellion. His sister, Cinderpelt, is killed when badgers attack, protecting his brother's newborn kits. Power of Three :Now mentoring his niece Poppypaw, Thornclaw objects to Millie keeping her kittypet name. He falls sick to greencough during the epidemic that ravages ThunderClan, but recovers. When Ashfur is killed, Thornclaw says that there is a need to stir up trouble because a ThunderClan warrior is dead and tries to make plans to attack WindClan for revenge, but is shut down almost immediately by Firestar. Omen of the Stars :He becomes the mentor to Briarpaw, who unfortunately gets her spine crushed by a falling tree. Thornclaw often visits her in the medicine den, happy when she gains a warrior name: Briarlight. He later takes part in the battle of the ShadowClan border, leading ThunderClan with Brackenfur to outflank ShadowClan and reclaim ThunderClan's old strip of clearing. Lionblaze discovers him to be training in the Place of No Stars, but despite this, Thornclaw fights for the Clans during the Great Battle, leading a battle patrol to assist ShadowClan. A Vision of Shadows :Thornclaw has become mates with Blossomfall, who bears his kits, Stemkit, Plumkit, Shellkit, and Eaglekit. He participates in the fight to drive out the Kin, and disagrees with SkyClan staying at the lake and Tree's role as mediator. His kits later become apprentices. The Broken Code :His littermates, Brackenfur and Brightheart, have now retired to the elders' den and Thornclaw is now ThunderClan's eldest warrior. His kits are now warriors — Stemleaf, Plumstone, Shellfur, and Eaglewing. He is stunned with several of Bramblestar's new rules to the warrior code and disagrees with the punishing of the codebreakers. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Thornclaw takes over Sootpaw's training when Longtail is forced to retire. :In ''Crowfeather's Trial, Thornclaw is among the ThunderClan cats sent to help WindClan with their stoat problem, working with the WindClan deputy Harespring to block off stoats during their battle with them. Onestar later thanks Thornclaw for his assistance after the battle personally. :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, he helps his Clan during the Great Storm, being part of the patrol that finds Jessy, Frankie, and Minty. He often leads the patrols among the WindClan and ShadowClan borders, and stays behind to guard ThunderClan's camp when Bramblestar leads a patrol to go fight the badgers with ShadowClan. ''Novellas :In 'Dovewing's Silence, Thornclaw and the other Dark Forest trainees are resented by the other Clans, though they fought for them during the battle. He, along with the other trainees, take a new oath of loyalty to their Clan, and are forgiven. Trivia Interesting facts *He is the very first cat Firestar made a warrior. Author statements *Vicky doesn't think that he and Brackenfur are identical twins.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *He has mistakenly been called dark, a dark tabby, ginger, depicted as a solid-colored cat, and called light brown. *He is shown speaking to Blackstar at the end of Fading Echoes; however, in Night Whispers, which starts as Thornclaw is speaking, Brambleclaw is speaking instead. *Despite not earning his warrior name until The Darkest Hour, Thornclaw is shown as a warrior in Tigerclaw's Fury, which is set before then. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more'}} External links * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages